


Вишневые сигариллы и немного ирландского кофе

by TinARu



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Амелии было хорошо, жизнь была налажена, кошка дома исправно встречала ее на пороге квартиры каждый вечер, а кофе в забегаловке на углу стабильно был паршивым. Вишневые сигариллы же исправно дарили утешение.





	Вишневые сигариллы и немного ирландского кофе

Амелии было хорошо в Берлине. Да-да, в том самом Берлине, где она сидела в техотделе и курила свои дорогие сигариллы, что, увы, вызывало постоянное неодобрение со стороны начальства. Что именно не нравилось высокородным особам было непонятно, то ли сигариллы слишком сильно воняли вишней, то ли имело место банальное скотство. Но, возвращаясь к проблеме, ей было хорошо, жизнь была налажена, кошка исправно встречала ее на пороге квартиры каждый вечер, а кофе в забегаловке на углу стабильно был паршивым. И все разрушилось словно карточный домик, когда пришлось ехать на отбор претендентов в лондонское отделение. Ну, работа была работой, и ничего страшного с ней не случилось бы. И ведь правда, ловко припрятанный под кроватью баллон кислорода не дал Амелии скоропостижно скончаться, как считали кандидаты. А она бы не отказалась, скажем, от искусственного дыхания от одного из них. Точнее одной.

Амелия никогда не лгала себе по поводу своей бисексуальности. Ну подумаешь, худощавые блондинки ей нравились не меньше, чем робкие брюнеты. Так что, да, на Рокси Мортон она запала с первой же секунды. Так глупо, словно она была в старшей школе и верила, что любовь всей ее жизни шляется где-то за поворотом, примеряя какие-нибудь забавные очки в роговой оправе. Черт возьми, как жаль, что она «преставилась» на первом же испытании. Конечно, Мерлин потом вежливо угостил ее чаем, они целых полтора часа проболтали про усовершенствование камер в очках агентов и бракованную партию взрывающихся авторучек. Тьфу, зажигалок, хреновы фильмы про Бонда, чтоб их. Но сейчас не об этом.

Итак, после этой небольшой командировки она вернулась домой, в Берлин, к своей пушистой кошке и дерьмовому кофе. И жизнь резко скатилась в какую-то сточную канаву. Казалось бы, они с Рокси всего лишь пару раз поболтали, ничего такого, но… Ей виделось, что между ними тогда установилось какое-то взаимопонимание, некая связь. Рокси была до одури милой, немного робкой, с ней было легко разговаривать, и вместе с тем чувствовалось, что внутри у нее есть стержень. Сделанный из закаленной стали или даже чего-то более твердого. И Амелия против воли поддалась столь соблазнительному искушению. Ей казалось, что Рокси отвечала тем же. Или она тупая романтичная дура с неудавшейся личной жизнью. Что, возможно, было недалеко от истины. А Рокси считала, что Амелия и вовсе мертва. Супер, а теперь попробуй жить дальше, детка, главное – не застрелись от тоски.

* * *

Конечно, она не ждала ничего особенного. Хотя это было ложью, Амелия мечтала, что однажды они с Рокси столкнутся где-нибудь в Берлине, куда новый агент Ланселот прибудет на задание, и между ними незамедлительно вспыхнет та самая искра. Она представляла себе утонченную Рокси в дорогом костюме и треклятых очках и медленно сходила с ума. Но шли дни, а столь долгожданной встречи не происходило. Ей даже дали повышение, в результате чего уже Амелия неодобрительно смотрела на своих подчиненных, которые пытались то незаметно отпить что-то крепкое из фляжки, то покурить травку прямо на идеальном газоне рядом со штабом. Правда, сама она все еще верила в мистическую силу сигарилл, но курить их приходилось в строжайшей тайне. Ее кошка была чуть толще чем раньше и намного ленивее, а вот забегаловка на углу сменила хозяина и преобразилась в небольшой и уютный бар, где подавали ирландский кофе и причудливые коктейли с зонтиками. 

Тем временем с чертового отбора в Кингсмен прошло больше года. Личная жизнь была крайне однообразна и скудна, и Амелия с тоской воображала, как поедет в Лондон и там… Что она собиралась делать после прибытия в столицу Объединенного Королевства было тайной даже для нее самой. И все это никак не улучшало ее настроения, а скорее повышало количество выкуренных сигарилл. Злосчастные курительные палочки становились все дороже, пока удручающе скучная действительность окончательно сводила Амелию с ума. Жизнь была откровенно паршивой штукой. 

* * * 

Вам знакомо выражение «Ничего не предвещало беды»? Пожалуй, данное высказывание абсолютно не подходило под жизненную ситуацию Амелии. Она всегда прекрасно осознавала, что суровая дама Беда придет, причем под ручкой с подругой Болью и их ухажером Пиздецом. Да, примерно такой была жизнь Амелии. И именно поэтому выражение «Ничего не предвещало счастья» ей нравилось куда больше. Оно всегда отдавало чем-то сладким на языке и вселяло какую-то смутную надежду. 

Поэтому ничего не предвещало, что на голову Амелии свалится Рокси Мортон в долбаных очках, аккуратной юбке-карандаше и приталенном пиджачке. И с зонтиком, черт возьми, у нее был зонт, больше напоминавший изысканную трость, чем нечто, способное уберечь от дождя. Эта изысканная нимфа стояла около ряда небольших столиков, которые новый хозяин бывшей паршивой забегаловки с дерьмовым кофе поставил на улице. Она стояла и смотрела на Амелию, пока у той стыл крепкий ирландский кофе и тлела вишневая сигарилла. 

А в Берлине медленно начиналась гроза.

«Надо заказать коньяк», – подумалось Амелии. «И свечи, пусть кто-нибудь поставит на столик свечи», – судорожно бились мысли в ее голове, пока Рокси неторопливо шла по направлению к ней. 

– Амелия, это ты, верно? – светлая прядь выскользнула из хитрой прически и скользнула по улыбающемуся лицу.  
– Да, Рокси, это я, – слова непонятным образом вырывались из ее рта, а сама она, не выдержав, встала и аккуратно заправила неукротимую прядку за ухо приблизившейся девушки. Вместо того, чтобы просто протянуть ладонь для рукопожатия. Да чтоб тебя!

И, наверное, в этот момент пошел бы проливной дождь, в небе яростно сверкнула молния, а Роксана непонимающе и настороженно нахмурилась. И дождь пошел. Прямо как в каком-нибудь дешевом романе. Где-то даже послышался гром. Вот только Рокси лишь тепло улыбнулась и посмотрела прямо в глаза Амелии. 

– А мороженное тут дают?  
– Только вместе с ликером Амаретто.  
– Так даже вкуснее.

Свечи, вот теперь правда нужны были свечи. А все остальное – сущая ерунда.


End file.
